


Aaron

by Dunblak_Vizgoth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Woodles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth
Summary: Never got around to writing these





	1. Story

Aaron hated school; he hated teasing kids even more. The small children at the elementary had treated him like some sort of swing set. He had come back to this school after graduating to say hi to Mr. Albert and to get one last look at his fantastic body that Aaron had always admired. His dick was still stiff from the after thoughts Aaron had about sticking all eight inches of meat into Mr. Albert’s butt and grinding against Mr. Albert’s own penis.

Aaron’s own body was well built, well muscled, and well maintained for his illicit hobby of swimming which also meant he shaved almost all his body hair off. He was moderately handsome with a rounded chin and high, pronounced cheeks. Aaron’s brown locks waved and curled thickly at the ends enough to make a girl swoon and had an butt any gay would want to squeeze. Smooth and tan all over he was an ideal specimen of the gene pool but his pride was his manhood. His balls didn’t hang from his body like sacks of lemons but where suspended a little like a pair of massively overgrown eggs. When he would cup them in his hand they filled the large space with no room left over. His shaft was six inches when stiffed out and two or three when it shrunk with a width of about two inches. With no foreskin to speak of the tip was a thick mushroom of purple-red not to mention he could stick a pencil into his urethral with little to no difficulty.

Aaron huffed; he wanted to take the forest route back to his home. He had often taken the path among the elms, pines, and mossy oaks of the national forest back toward home. The solidarity had allowed him to experiment with his body at a young age. Aaron found that if he jerked his penis or rubbed it the right way long enough he would get the most wonderful feeling and a thick white liquid would shoot out. It wasn’t until later what he realized what it was but he didn’t care in his very adolescent age.

One time however when the parents where gone he was jerking himself in his room when the family dog, a boxer named Buster, strode in to see little Aaron on the floor with his butt in the air and took a cue, Buster proceeded to mount Aaron and hump him. Aaron didn’t have any idea what the dog was doing until he felt the intense heat from Buster’s growing penis against his own. Aaron had noticed before that every time he jerked off his butt hole would twitch and have an itchy feeling. He tried sedating this by sticking in a small twig once; he liked the feeling for the most part and moved it around. It rubbed rough against his insides but it felt too good.

Little boy Aaron lying on the floor took Buster’s penis and put it to his anus. He wasn’t prepared for the assault it had on his nerves but it was the best combination of pain and ecstasy he had to date. Though Buster didn’t get to grow any more inside him before Aaron came and forced the dog to pull out, he did suck on the dog’s penis till it came violently into his mouth. He had since developed the tasted for semen.

Aaron walked down the same path as always and was mid way when he heard the birds chirping and a slight tune on the moist air. Aaron made his way through what he judged through a couple of miles on a deer trail surrounded by green foliage.

He made it to the end of the path and heard some one singing. It was a little high but in a masculine way, almost above a tenor. The path curved around a large tree and through its foliage Aaron could see it lead into a small alcove of sorts surrounded by trees and vines. It was not the beautiful scenery that caught Aaron’s attention but the figure he saw shrouded by the foliage. With stealthy steps he crept to the tree then behind a rock adjacent to it, and peered around.

The figure had it’s back turned toward him the supple, hairless, peachy skin radiated a soft glow and was almost feminine in shape with a delectable ass more covetous than his own. The shoulders, flanks, arms, legs, and neck flowed gracefully like the petals on a flower. Locks of autumn red hair curled in thick waves, with one side sporting a small but thick braid, to the person’s shoulders where to Aaron’s great amazement there where a pair of dragonfly wings almost sprouting out from the smooth skin.

Fairy, pixie, or whatever the figure was the person finally turned toward him. Aaron was still having trouble determining if it was a boy or girl looking about the age of 17. The person’s entire body had a nubile look to it in the legs and abdomen but they had a defined look that did not give the impression of weakness especially in the wiry arms. The person’s flat pectoral muscles or breasts where wrapped under what looked like a green tube top with gold etching around the edges. A long but narrow yellow-green loincloth held in place by a solid gold chain covering the person’s privates with more green swirls and etchings on it. The person’s face was uniquely feminine with full red lips, a small nose, and two evenly spaced dark eyes that seemed to be wells of some deep and mythic fantasy.

It was only when the person removed the tube top and loincloth sensuously that Aaron found out its gender. A stiff cock almost 10 inches by Aaron’s guess sticking proudly into the air, beneath it balls bigger that Aaron’s hung smooth as soft-boiled eggs and soft as silk. Aaron found the guy’s cut cock head to be most interesting as it was almost plow shaped and the shaft not as thick as his own was like a piece of polished pottery.

Aaron felt his own cock stiffen and rise. The guy turned his back to Aaron sticking out his voluptuous ass towards him. Spreading the cheeks apart with thin fingers revealing a small butt hole twitching open and closed like a hungry mouth. The skin surrounding the anus turned from peach to a pinkish red like a flower.

The guy removed one of the hands and began sucking on the middle finger, letting his saliva coat it. He brought it out of his mouth slowly with a small string still stretching into his lips. Opened his mouth and his tongue began rolling over the finger like a person French kissing another. His tongue however was long and somewhat narrower than humans that it looked reptilian without the forked tip but rather a sharp looking point. Flicking the finger once more with his tongue he let out an audible, “Ah!” that sounded too high to be a guy’s voice. The boy slowly wriggled his butt as if imagining a role-play with someone else then slowly pushed the saliva-coated finger into his ass. He stopped cupping his cheek and moved his other hand to his nipples, which had the same color as his anus and where already stiff, and proceeded to stroke and squeeze them. Spreading his legs the guy pushed his hips forward then swung them back on his finger with a wet sucking sound from his ass and a cute, open mouthed gasp of air one would expect from a cute high school femboy. Now that he thought about it Aaron saw him in a new light, he was a girly boy locked in the throes of youth.

The entire world of sex was based on who led and who followed. Those who led where doms as Aaron was much of in his recent years, unleashing his massive dick onto those whom wished to be dominated, and those who followed where subs they kept on the receiving end of most everything. Then there was that group in the middle that liked to do both sometimes. But the guy in front of him looked more like he wanted meat thrust deep into his dirty hole and his tits sucked on. Aaron could not help but think how he wanted to thrust into that little ass and all the other glories of sex. The guy looked virgin but as he moaned and thrust his finger into himself Aaron had the idea that he had been doing it for some time, he also wanted to make the guy moan like that more.

 

I’m sure you know how this is going to turn out so I’ll leave the rest up to your imagination though I’d rather you do something more productive and helpful in life than read stuff like this, est. In any case I take my leave and say simply goodnight.


	2. Other thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never got around to writing these

>A swimmer hears singing in the woods of his old hometown. He discovers a fairy femboy willing and able to make his fantasies into reality. But something is odd about the grove of trees that the fairy resides in. (transformation into a tree, magic, gay, supernatural-paranormal, slight bestiality, anal, oral, etc.) Fey series.

>Add Marty like wolf into sequence. A young twink is bitten by a dog and instead of turning true werewolf he finds himself as a semi-furry bitch-boy in need of a dick. The fey take advantage of him to the fullest. (Bestiality, transformation, gay, supernatural-paranormal) Fey series.

>Girl who grew up in the ghetto (black? White? Asian?) thinks there’s more out there than most people think, especially (enter random place). Nobody believes her even though said place is notorious for disappearances and rapes. To prove her point she sets out to document any evidence she can find. Little does she realize that it’s an ancient magical center where fairies gather round, and when she finds out she’ll be in a lot more than she realized. Fey Series. (dryads, faries, satyrs, nymphs, dryads, paranormal/supernaturally inspired sex-rape scenes that turn into forgotten nights, tentacles, sex taped, reluctant punk/emo girl, double and triple penetration, sex slave ~~, whatever)~~


End file.
